


He's popeye the sailor man

by Black Hole Bullshit (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Black%20Hole%20Bullshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Lucas</b>, the main character is more or less oblivious to his surroundings, and he also has the naivety and innocence of a child.</p><p><b>Mona</b>, another resident at St. Kellen's, a mental institute, as I said, believes that everything she likes is very much alive, and if she doesn't see everyone going along with it, then she literally feels like they're killing it. She likes Halloween, and when Lucas wasn't wearing anything costume-y, she felt like he was ruining everything.</p><p><b>Reevy</b> is the head nurse, basically. She's nice, and generally understanding. Plus she spends as much time with the patients as possible rather than doing other things like paper work, because she feels she's there for them.</p><p><b>Kevin</b> is another nurse, but he's more of the kind to get in and get out.</p><p><b>Gene</b> and <b>Ray</b> are two doctors that work with Lucas, trying to get him to progress to a more average mentality. Lucas considers them his best friends.</p></blockquote>





	He's popeye the sailor man

Like most mornings, Lucas had been led to the porcelain, claw-foot in the corner of the third floor. It was always Reevy, the nice blond whom Lucas was most always curious about in entirety when in her presence, who took him in the mornings. Bath time wasn't very fun, Lucas had decided when he first arrived. There was nothing very special about it, and there were absolutely no bubbles. He never complained about that to Reevy though. The other thing was that - Well, Lucas hated being shaved. It always made him feel like jumping ten feet high in the air so no one could reach him until shaving time was over. Shaving time came right after bath time, you see.  
  
That Lucas didn't like heights very much spoke measures about his dislike for anything with razors. He hated that they were shiny. He hated their gradient. He hated the point at the ends and corner. Mostly he hated the memory of red paint whenever he saw them.  _Red paint..._  Lucas didn't know why it was on there. It washed away though. That was good. Lucas liked when things were washed away. That's why he liked rain, but that wasn't the only reason. Washing, though, sometimes reminded him of baths.  
  
Cycles weren't good. Gene and Ray, Lucas' two best friends were always trying to help him get out of his cycles, but it didn't work. That was okay with Lucas though, as eventually, he would reach the part of the cycle where things didn't remind him of other things for a while. Besides, he didn't want Gene and Ray to leave him. Something about their talks always made him feel like they were going to leave for a long time.  
  
Tonight they were gone, home, Reevy said. Lucas didn't understand what was so bad about tonight that they felt they had to go home instead of stay and have fun with him. Reevy said their children would be disappointed if they didn't go home. At that, Lucas nodded. He had always hated when his mom and dad stayed away for too long. Sometimes he forgot they had kids though. Lucas didn't have children. He thought babies were kind of cute, but they were squishy too, like peas. Peas were gross. And green. They weren't a nice green like Reevys' eyes though. They were something ugly.  
  
It started getting darker around six, and dinner seemed a lot bigger than usual. Instead of their trays having the usual cut up chicken, peas, carrots, and half roll, there was gravy on the chicken, and juice instead of milk. The peas were spinach, which made Lucas clap at the sight. The half roll had been buttered. He didn't know why, but it didn't matter. The dinner was really good, and though it normally didn't bother him, he thought that maybe he would prefer if they had this every night instead.  
  
When Mona sat down across from Lucas, she gasped after about five minutes, looking at Lucas as if she’d just seen him. Pointing at him, she grimaced as if in deep pain. “Reevy!” she yelled, and it was almost a scream, one that hurt Lucas’ ears.  
  
“Mona, do  _not_  yell,” Reevy reprimanded calmly. That was how things worked at St. Kellen’s. If someone yelled, they suddenly weren’t allowed to. Sometimes people picked up art as a hobbie, and within a few minutes, painting was bad for them. Reevy was probably the nicest one to set the rules.  
  
Kevin was more of a person to take someone by the arm in order to get them back to their room, which Lucas didn’t like one bit. He wished that Kevin knew how to use his words like Reevy did. On many occasions, Lucas had to remind Kevin that he was fifty-years-old, and that he was much older than Kevin, and if Kevin wanted to play games with him, he would have to be nice, or Lucas would throw Monopoly out. He couldn’t really, since none of the windows worked. Kevin and Lucas knew it, but the threat of not being able to play usually calmed Kevin down.  
  
“But he isn’t – There’s no – I want to – You murderer!” Mona called out, still pointing at Lucas. Lucas didn’t seem to mind the accusation. He merely contemplated how one could tell if another was a murderer or not.  _Maybe it’s blue eyes…_  he considered before looking around to see if there was a mirror around, but there wasn’t.  
  
“Do I have blue eyes?” Lucas asked Reevy as if nothing even remotely terrible had been said about him.  
  
“Yes,” Reevy answered hurriedly. “Mona, he is not. Don’t say things like that.”  
  
“He’s going to kill it!” Mona screeched to emphasize her point. Mona always thought she was right. She also thought that everything she liked was very much alive, and if someone didn’t bend to its ways, they were at least plotting to kill it, if not outright stabbing it to death.  
  
“Okay Mona, we’ll fix it,” Reevy said, reassuring Mona so that the panic in her eyes could ease away. Her shoulders were still tense though. Lucas didn’t know what Mona was on about, but Reevy seemed to know. As she rose from the table, Lucas and Mona watched her carefully. She headed to a window that led into the kitchen. She was asking for something, and the kitchen worker seemed confused, but he disappeared and reappeared a second later with a piece of newspaper in his hand.  
  
When Reevy returned, she took her seat again, and began folding the piece of paper into triangle, and more triangles, folding things up and bending them down. When she was done, she held it up, popped her hand in the middle with her fist, spreading the sides out and then Lucas felt something on top of his head. A second later, Reevys’ hands were empty. “See Mona? He’s a sailor,” Reevy acknowledged while Lucas began grinning.  
  
“A guh guh guh,” Lucas imitated Popeye. He liked being a sailor, but he wasn’t sure why that made Mona’s tension release. A few seconds later he noticed he wasn’t the only one playing dress-up. A lot of people were…

**Author's Note:**

>  **Lucas** , the main character is more or less oblivious to his surroundings, and he also has the naivety and innocence of a child.
> 
>  **Mona** , another resident at St. Kellen's, a mental institute, as I said, believes that everything she likes is very much alive, and if she doesn't see everyone going along with it, then she literally feels like they're killing it. She likes Halloween, and when Lucas wasn't wearing anything costume-y, she felt like he was ruining everything.
> 
>  **Reevy** is the head nurse, basically. She's nice, and generally understanding. Plus she spends as much time with the patients as possible rather than doing other things like paper work, because she feels she's there for them.
> 
>  **Kevin** is another nurse, but he's more of the kind to get in and get out.
> 
>  **Gene** and **Ray** are two doctors that work with Lucas, trying to get him to progress to a more average mentality. Lucas considers them his best friends.


End file.
